


【蟒獒】 你一生的故事（现代AU）

by suliwu



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu
Summary: 三岁，大院，柳树下。许昕张继科，说着话。
Relationships: 蟒獒 - Relationship, 许昕/张继科





	1. 1

1.  
“又瞎jb乱看！手往哪儿摸呢！”  
“就你打球不黑，流氓！”  
高三的上课铃在十分钟的空暇里不合时宜的响起。骂骂咧咧的抱着篮球从后门钻进教室，许昕一身大汗。同桌是个最最爱干净的人，一包湿巾直接砸在了许昕头上。  
“赶紧擦。”  
许昕拿了张继科的毛巾，嘿嘿憨笑着，带着一种那个岁数看起来十分精明，长大几岁回头看反而傻乎乎的神态，“敦敦敦——“瞬间灌下一瓶冰汽水再抹干净嘴巴。  
张继科瞥他一眼，“哪儿整的？”  
“小卖部买的呗，还哪儿整的。”许昕喘着热气，“你蟒爷是谁，腿长着呢！几步——刷刷刷，一点都没耽误上课！牛逼不，”许昕把汽水瓶子几乎能怼到张继科眼巴前，“你就说，我牛不牛！”  
张继科冷眼瞥了许昕，“不牛。”  
“那现在呢？”许昕又掏了一瓶子，上供一样摆在张继科桌子上。张继科看也不看旁边虎头虎脑的小子，一大口喝了下去。  
“你赶紧说啊，牛不牛！”  
张继科一脸正经看着黑板上的倒计时，老神在在的发呆。  
“你倒是........”  
“许昕。”方框眼镜的英语老师五十来岁，温文尔雅的不像那个年纪的人。捋了碎花上衫，“stand up，and answer this question.”  
an…..answer what？  
许昕傻了，戳戳张继科，这个，这个我不会啊，张继科你这个大屁眼子你别死啊爷爷说好一起到白头你怎么的就偷偷焗了油呀.......  
张继科捂着嘴，另一只手点点，C，选c。  
“why？”  
老师您这也太突如其来了我哪知道why不why的！许昕欲哭无泪，好不容易又是what又是which的解释，脑子里关于英语的知识全都翻江倒海吐回给了老师老师才放他坐下。坐下之后许昕从牙缝里吐了一句“你捂个屁的嘴”  
“汽水太凉了。“张继科这才把手放下来。“老师这么用心良苦，你还不好好学着点，像话吗？”  
“屁！”许昕修长的手指在桌子上敲了又敲。”老子以后也用不上英语。“  
”别把话说的那么绝对呀——。“张继科闲闲的撑着头，“能怪我么，是吧牛逼我蟒爷！”  
离高考35天。  
2.  
是个香蕉锤子。  
3.  
“许老师，明儿还约打篮球啊！”  
教体育的长脖儿鹿老师挥挥手，”我可没病！下次别让你班那些小崽子追着我问为啥生病了啊！换个好点理由！“  
许昕开了一瓶汽水，一口一口的喝下去，喝不完的拧上盖子摆在教案上，赫然是蓝皮的本、黑色的字。满意的叹口气——行吧行吧，许昕送走了体育老师，找个角度自拍了一张，发了微博，手机里便开始响起了叮叮当当的提示音。  
网红小学教师其实也不是很难当——许昕是因为一次联欢会改编的古诗词版南山南一炮而火的。长得阳光，跟得上潮流，漫画里的元气男孩人设他都有，慢慢的，这个热度还是没消退下去，就火到了今天。  
许昕低年级的什么都教，但是主业还是英语。他给班级里那帮小兔崽子写起教案来。a——apple，an apple，不是a apple。why？apple是可数名词，不定冠词元音前面要加an.  
来，张大嘴，an apple——  
“那汽水呢？”  
许老师戴着黑框眼镜，好脾气的教着低年级的英语课。五颜六色的ppt在多媒体白板上闪烁着。扎着羊角辫子的小姑娘、剃了冬瓜皮头的小伙子、喜羊羊的铅笔盒里面有的是中华的2b铅笔，有的是晨光的自动铅。这些根本无法从根本上区别两个孩子，事实上等到他们长大了，你也没有办法从课间出去打篮球还是留在屋里算题、午饭吃鸡腿面包还是尖椒干豆腐来区别他们。  
他们根本上的区别不在这里——等会，想歪了，这不是一个小学教师该在这个时刻想的问题。许昕现在该回答的，是汽水的量词。如果他愿意，他可以顺路引出来不可数名词的量词，然后就此留个悬念打个基础；当然他也可以类比中文里的“一瓶”“一个”从而教这些有的时候连手指都分不清的奶娃娃们怎么数数；再当然，他也可以引到数学概念上，分清“1”和“许多”究竟是什么概念。  
但是他突然就不是那么想了。  
所以他说，”你问的很好。汽水当然不能用量词啦——你分的清一滴水和一盆水嘛？“  
4.  
当然分不清呀。


	2. 2

（2）

1.  
“干啥呢你？”许昕又是一身臭汗抱着篮球回了教室。张继科一动也不动的坐在书桌前面，笔下一点也不停，嘴上答应着许昕，“写作文呢，一会儿就好。”  
又写作文。好吧。张继科在某些方面有奇怪的天赋，许昕不得不承认，从小就是。许昕他爸妈提着他耳朵教训他乖乖听话的时候，他从隔壁家敞开的门里看着对面的屋子里，风扇呼呼的吹着，张继科依旧挥汗如雨——他在看一本又大又厚的书。这么多年好像时间停止了一样，张继科依旧在风扇房里挥汗如雨，只不过他的身量放大了不止一倍，书也厚了不止一倍。  
许昕依旧看不懂张继科在干什么、在想什么。  
学校隔壁新开了一间借漫画的店，声音嘈杂的放着《七里香》。张继科半晌不搭理许昕，许昕索性转过头跟小姑娘调笑，“哟，给我看看——超——级——女——生，投给谁了？我猜猜，李宇春！”  
“李宇春不是这届的，许昕，今年都2007了。”张继科把手里的笔放下，揉揉眉头，伸个懒腰。“你打完篮球又用冰水冲头发了。”  
“那又咋的？”许昕一副无所畏惧的样子。  
张继科把脸凑过去，看着许昕的脸，带点卷曲的睫毛似乎能笼罩许昕的整张脸。嗅嗅，再嗅嗅，张继科抽动鼻子，半阖眼睛。许昕感觉到心跳有点快，从扑腾扑腾，变成砰砰砰砰，再从砰砰砰砰，变成咣咣咣咣。  
“怕我着凉？”  
这死孩子，什么时候长得这么好看了——许昕别过眼去，“张继科呀你给我走远点侬这个死相小赤佬——”  
“中午吃韭菜盒子了你，给老子死远点。”张继科一巴掌把许昕那张死了媳妇的脸拍墙上去，“长得跟冯巩似的。”  
“你好，你长得好，濒临灭绝大熊猫！”许昕拉过张继科刚停笔的作文，瞅了两眼。他看不懂张继科究竟又看了什么书写出来这些作文的，看了几眼就放了下去。没意思，没意思透了。他的耳朵捕捉到了几个女孩子远远的指着张继科和他。  
“他俩真帅——”  
“都说高三有两个特别帅的男生，跟言承旭也不差吧？”  
“什么呀！明明那个矮一点的更帅！”  
“可是高一点的那个酷呀，你们见过他打篮球嘛，樱木花道再世也说得过去了！”  
“扯淡！‘有什么东西掉在地上的声音，”哎呀你挤到我了！“  
许昕脑子一热，一个眼神冲着那些嘁嘁喳喳的小姑娘就抛了过去。他用脚趾头也能想到她们的反应——”啊！！！！他看我了！！！就是他！！”  
张继科忙着收拾桌面上许昕弄乱的作文题头也不抬，“你何苦招惹人家来——你对人家也没兴趣。”  
人家小姑娘多好，知冷知热的，哪像你就他妈知道看书，看书，看书。突然许昕就不知道一直以来他是因为什么和这个人日夜厮混了这么些年的。  
2.  
“许昕！你又跑出门胡闹！”  
“我没——”  
楼道里一阵小孩子拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的声音跟凉风一般穿过去，十一岁的许昕跑到大柳树底下，戳戳张继科，“哎，下面上哪儿玩去？”  
张继科嫩白的小脸儿仰头，“敢不敢上远点儿的地方？”  
敢，必须敢。男子汉大丈夫，说敢就要敢。两个小孩子撒开腿就跑，约定好去三条街外的大公园，那里有更多孩子，更多树，更多人。两个半大的孩子，跑过行道树，跑过水果摊，跑过小卖店。跑着跑着，许昕开始喘了起来——“要么，咱算了吧——”  
张继科回头瞅了他一眼，“跟上啊。”  
“我跑不动了。”  
“你什么时候能有耐心点，许昕。”  
3.  
后来怎么样来着?  
4.  
“你什么时候能有耐心点，许昕。“  
五月份的教室就真他妈热，高考更热，烤的人心惶惶，不知所措。  
”你怎么说话跟我妈一样！“许昕故意满不在乎的跟着窗外的音乐唱了起来，”雨下整夜——“  
”我要真是你妈就好了。”  
“我的爱溢出就像雨水——”  
“刘老师好！”  
“院子麻雀——”  
5.  
“许昕你给我出来！”  
6.  
刘老师我错了呀都是张继科那小子使坏呀你听我说呀！  
7.  
“我不听我不听我不信我不信！”  
“你为什么这么无情无耻无理取闹！”  
“是你！无情无耻无理取闹！”  
闹够了没有呀，你们两个小孩子。许老师刚上完二年级的英语课，刚从apple banana cocacola的世界里出来，转头奔向五年级的英语课，回头就看见了五年二班两个娃娃眉眼还没长开，一团稚气，一个扎马尾辫儿，一个剃西瓜头，掐着腰对着一板一眼的蹦字儿。  
许昕再看看这个屋里的孩子，很明显早就习惯了这一出，四处望天儿，该做笔记做笔记，该看书看书，谁也不打算插手。许昕歪着头儿正经瞧了一会儿，觉得挺有童趣，两个未曾懂事的孩子罢了。但是教师的威严还是要有的。  
许老师清清嗓子：“干什么呢？”  
“排话剧呢！老师！”  
现在的孩子真会玩哎.......“这出戏叫什么呀？”  
“报告老师。”旁边一个脸儿白白的，稚气却少了不少的小伙子推推眼镜，“这个是我们语文老师布置的作业，叫我们排个情景剧。剧名啊，就叫友谊万岁，您看好吗？”  
8.  
哪有谁，找朋友跟处对象似的？  
9.  
许昕把话咽了下去。


	3. 3

（3）  
1  
许昕是在工厂大院长大的孩子。张继科也是。童年细算也就是冰棍儿从吃不完一根到一口两支还不够那么长，这大部分时光，却都和一个人每天对着眼儿过的，听着倒感觉是挺快活。  
许昕长到五岁头上，冬天过年的时候他爸把他从屋子里赶出去，“去，给隔壁张叔送去。”许昕手里被塞了一盘子饺子，不知所措一脸懵逼的看着对面的门，犹豫该不该敲的时候门自己开了。  
许昕就这么第一次看见了张继科。  
张继科长了一张小姑娘似的脸，白白净净的皮肤，细长的眉眼，抿着个嘴，开了门之后也不说什么，当然也不用他说什么——张继科的妈，许昕唤姨的女人和张继科的眉目如出一辙，温文尔雅的把小豆丁许昕迎进屋里。盘子被拿走了，许昕手里却没空。张叔爽快的塞了把牛轧糖，“我家狗子一天到晚，就喜欢吃这个！”许昕还没反应过来这狗子是谁、这又是怎么回事，脸就冷不丁被一双粗糙的大手胡乱而亲切揉了个来回。  
这让他感觉到熟悉，于是许昕咧开了大嘴响亮的唤了声，“哎，张叔！”  
而后的日子里，当许昕略大一点——大概是六岁吧——开始不仅限于满屋疯跑而是满院子疯跑的时候，他被要求带着张家的狗子，就是那个洋娃娃一样的张继科一起玩。  
大院里的孩子都是这么长大的，像一棵疯长的野苞米，长高了便修修枝干——扔到学校里。至于这苞米是在流火里睡，还是日光里飞，便是苞米自己的事情。懵懂的许昕就这么又被塞了一口袋牛扎糖，拉着张继科的小爪子，茫然的走向了院子的沙场地。  
“张叔叫我带你玩。”许昕深吸一口气。他个子高那么一点，便自行武断的把自己认作了长一点的那个，所以这个哥哥决定看在张叔对他那么好、阿姨又仙女般温柔美丽的份上，带着这个长得像小姑娘一样的小屁孩玩。“你想玩什么？打联合？红灯绿灯小白灯？还是什么？”  
”我想爬那棵树。“  
又是一个第一次，许昕第一次听见张继科对他说话。张继科对他说完话之后，便撒开手，自顾自的走向了院子里最高的那棵柳树。  
这是怎么回事？到底谁说了算？牛轧糖粘了他的嘴半天说不出话，他就站在原地愣了半天没动弹。张继科走向树底下，才远远的回头，”你要不要一起来？“  
2.  
自然是要的。

3.  
“你要不要一起来？“  
”废话！“  
许昕和张继科小学毕业那天，正好他俩爸妈都值班。俩人放学回去路上咬咬牙，拐到小馆子里一人要了碗面条，庆祝小学毕业。  
“咱俩谁跟谁啊，你不也得上附中吗，咱俩继续去附中招摇撞骗，作一对神雕侠侣——！”许昕猛塞了一口红烧牛肉面。  
张继科要的是清汤的面，拎着筷子把寥寥的几块肉一点一点拎了出来，捞进许昕的碗里。许昕大咧咧的接受了：张继科从小就不爱吃肉。  
许昕爱吃肉，张继科不爱。许昕长得粗眉大掌身材颀长，张继科眉目清秀身量匀称。许昕破马张飞张牙舞爪成天被老许提着耳朵骂，张继科默不作声，玩不少玩，学习还名列前茅。好似张继科身上发生什么事都不稀奇——这小小几块肉又能怎么，是以许昕安然接受了张继科的人设，丝毫未想过这等迥异是安排还是天赐。  
张继科一口一口的咬着面，清汤寡水的也没什么吃头。“老板，加盘拍黄瓜。”许昕兀自在那里滔滔不绝的脑补着他们日后的“飞黄腾达”“横行霸道”。  
他们上的是厂子的子弟小学，从小长大见的都是熟悉的孩子，许昕自然把孩子王的地位从小带到了大，谁也管不了。但是谁却都不知道，这么个孩子王，敬的却是个张继科。正所谓，光脚的怕穿鞋的、怕死的惧不要命的。  
4.  
许昕五岁的时候，开始和六岁的张继科满院子跑——这是他后来才知道的，虽说他“白长了个大个子！”——老许说，张继科却是切切实实比他大那么一截。  
但是张继科长得实在是太讨巧了，以至于长辈们都喜欢他，叫各家孩子，“不许欺负张家的那个小子！”  
张继科自己却是不很在乎的。许昕叫他，他便去玩；他想做什么，也会叫许昕一个。彼时许昕已经混成了大院的头儿，时常拍着小胸脯对张继科说，“有什么话跟兄弟我说！”张继科一笑，小白牙红嘴唇。  
许昕也跟着傻乎乎的笑，就觉得怎么着也不能在张继科面前丢脸。  
然而毕竟许昕不能时时刻刻和张继科一块。老许的老婆，就是许昕他妈怀孕了，老许半夜在屋子里抽了一宿烟，天亮了他把烟灰往桌子下面一扫。  
“妈的，我媳妇生孩子，多好个事儿！”即使是交罚款也硬着头皮生个二胎，这样百年之后小叉叉——哦许昕小名——也能有个姐妹作伴。  
那日就正碰上许昕他妈要生了，他爸火急火燎的拎着鸡蛋被褥就往医院跑，许昕愣了半天，也学着他爸提着鞋火急火燎的往外跑。跑着跑着被人拦下来了。  
“许昕，你鞋没穿好。”  
张继科拦下来马上就要因为鞋掉了摔个狗啃泥的许昕，想了想，又从兜里掏了块宝贝的不得了的糖，塞小叉子手里。  
“去吧。”张继科说，“回来糖都留给你。”  
许昕在一旁陪着他爸转悠。他爸往左，他就往左，他爸向右，他也向右。等到一切尘埃落定，许昕他爸也是心大一个电话把自己家小叉子托付给了隔壁老张，叫他有事儿就去张家吃饭的时候，许昕才回家。回家才知道张继科跟人打了，而且那孩子还丝毫没占到便宜。  
“没事，”张继科一脸伤，“那小子要抢我留给你的糖。”彼时这话说出口，日光照在张继科长长的睫毛上，许昕恍然想起了他妈生的孩子刚抱出来的时候，黑色的胎发软软的，贴在头皮上。  
“原来是个妹妹。”他喃喃自语。  
5.  
“哥！”  
刚放暑假的许晖站在小学门口等着下班的许昕。  
她冲他挥挥手，黑色软软的头发贴在头皮上，乖乖的模样。许昕也挥挥手。  
6.  
“你回来啦。”  
-tbc-


	4. 4

1.  
”你回来啦，哥？“  
”嗯。“  
许昕九岁，开始上小学三年级。上的是厂子的子弟小学，张继科和他一个班。许昕整天上树揭瓦下海捉鳖，张继科一般都懒得瞅他一眼。往往许昕回家，妹妹许晖瞥他一眼，向家里喊一句，“妈！哥回来啦！”  
“你哥打架没？”  
许昕紧着给许晖使眼色，眼珠子都快蹦出来了，许晖装着没看见，急的许昕抓耳挠腮像热锅上的蚂蚁的时候，许晖方才咧开缺牙的嘴，“没有！”  
“赶紧进来吃饭！”  
吃饭的时候免不得又得一顿说。许昕热衷把自己弄的泥猴一样，老许每天教训他的话就是“你就不能跟张继科似的？”许昕扁扁嘴，也不知道张继科给他爸他妈下了什么迷魂药。许昕咬着筷子查着碗里的苞米粒儿，索然无味。  
“张继科小时候还打架呢！”  
“人家哪次不是被你拐带的！”  
许昕他妈看着这俩大老爷们和小老爷们吵的不可开交，一筷子一人赏了一下，“老实儿吃饭！多大人了没事惹什么孩子！烦不烦啊你！“一面转头看着许晖的羊角辫子，”小女孩子家家的别学你哥！“  
”哎！“许晖三口两口扒完饭，”妈，我出去玩会！”  
老许哈哈哈的笑了起来，一大一小俩男人乖乖低头吃饭。然而许昕依然是不服气的，他满脑子都是张继科，是，张继科好，张继科哪儿都好，张继科长得比你家傻叉子还好看，张继科爱学习，张继科招人喜欢——  
许昕满脑子都是张继科，咬牙切齿，无可奈何。  
2.  
“那你怎么不说，张继科小时候，还往嘴里塞刀片呢！”  
3.  
许昕六岁那年，张继科六岁半将将要七岁，许昕他妈给他生的妹妹许晖还在吃奶。他妈请了假在家坐月子，他爸照常去上班，每天出门前必须嘱咐许昕，“不许闹，知道不？敢闹你妈我削你。”  
知道了知道了，许昕伸小拇指挖挖耳朵，表示听都听腻歪了。旁边还皱巴巴的许晖也不哭，吧嗒吧嗒嘴，懒得理自家这个七岁八岁狗都嫌的哥哥。  
但是老许都嘱咐了，许昕也不敢走远。最多去扒拉隔壁门缝——天太热，筒子楼对门都不关，取其“穿堂风”的意思，凉爽。但是许昕他妈坐月子，许昕不敢把门开大，就把他妈的里屋门关的紧紧的，一条缝都不松开。  
许昕他妈在屋里喊，“死小子！”许昕听了答应一声，接着坐在门口吹着难得的凉风。有时候他会奇怪，为什么女人要坐月子？坐月子能做出一个月亮来吗？他想啊想，想不明白，就坐在自己家门槛上看着对面，对面张继科又在看书。许昕无聊便喊，“狗子！”  
张继科抬抬头，“你叫谁呢！“  
”叫你呗！还能有谁！“  
张继科给了许昕一个眼神，意思是”你等我看完这块的不弄死你个叉崽子“，一边回去接着看他那本好像永远看不完的书。自从上次他在张继科家住了几天之后张继科对他话也没那么少了，许昕便更加登鼻子上脸起来。  
”狗子我这儿有糖你吃不吃！“  
”不吃！我这儿有！“  
张继科瞅瞅许昕，又瞅瞅屋里。张继科爱吃糖，但是老张一般不给。上次给许昕的牛轧糖已经花掉了张继科这一周吃糖的限额了，许昕也知道。  
“你哪儿变出来的糖？”  
张继科一脸骄傲直接往嘴里塞，嘎嘣，嘎嘣——许昕刚想说，声音不对，就看着张继科捂着嘴，满嘴吐血。脑子里开始浮现武侠剧里英雄缓缓倒下嘴里的那一抹红色，许昕失控的开始喊叫起来——“你吐血了！”  
4.  
其实那是生锈的刀片。  
5.  
血，到处都是血，从张继科的嘴里流出来————  
哪里有医生，哪里——  
许昕从梦里醒来，一头冷汗。许晖敲敲门推开，”哥，你咋了？“  
”没咋，你接着睡。“  
长成大姑娘的许晖抿嘴一笑，”刚报完志愿完就做噩梦，怕不是还想上一年高三吧！“  
“去你的！”  
许昕把许晖打发走了之后，倒是拥着凉被发了很久的一会呆。  
6.  
考大学报志愿的时候，许昕去问家里人意见，老许和老许家的都统一口径：师范大学。  
“为啥？”  
老许有力的大手往空中一挥，十分有力，“当老师好啊，铁饭碗还清闲，我和你妈，就想你安安稳稳的成家过一辈子就行了，咱当老师，划算。”倒是老许家的心思细点，“你先别说话，先可孩子来——叉子，反正不着急决定，你呀，找继科商量商量，毕竟从小一起长大的哥们。”  
到了学校交表，满教室都洋溢着一种虽然严肃但是蠢蠢欲动的气氛，老师在讲台上再三嘱咐“这是关乎一生的大事”都不能让这种气氛有丝毫的缓解。一笔可能就是一辈子——许昕咬着笔头，掰着手指头想着自己的几次模拟。英语不太行、数理化不错；北方是家乡，南方是远方.......，许昕嬉皮笑脸的戳戳张继科，“二狗子啊，咱俩大学上哪啊，给爸爸看看——”  
“爸爸个屁，要看就看。”  
张继科无谓的把表往许昕手里一递，然后手伸向前抻了个懒腰，显然没什么可说的。许昕大略的扫了一眼，目光凝固在了最上方的那一行，是个军校。  
“你.....”许昕突然变得笨嘴拙舌了起来。张继科的成绩数一数二，按班头的意思，是想让他去那个什么，对，Q大来着的。  
“你不报清华北大？”  
“报个屁，我又不想去。”  
张继科还是一脸无所谓的样子，”我从小就想当军人，你又不是不知道。  
7.  
“小时候说的话，你到现在都当真？”  
8.  
“我从来都是认真的。”


	5. Chapter 5

1.  
“妈，发大水，那是那年的事儿了？”  
“你八岁时候！”  
“啊，对对对。”  
2.  
生活已经往前走了很多年了，但是历史还凝固在某年某月。那年有个特大洪水，夏天本来应该有风，然而空气好像凝固在了房屋里面一样，僵持在屋子里，和那些有生命的东西隐隐变成两足鼎立的势头。没生命的飘在空中、坐在地上张牙舞爪；有生命的站在床上，躺在席上定如磐石——等着紧急撤退令呢，到了那个时候现醒可就不赶趟了。  
”丽萍？“是老许唤许昕他妈。  
“在呢！”许昕的妈——闺名丽萍，答应了一句，老许于是继续安心的打起来细碎的鼾声。  
女人嫁了人，有的时候仿佛个人角色融进了家庭一般。许昕他妈、许嫂......但是首先，还是要因为她是丽萍，才会有这之后的许多身份。许昕半合着眼睛，听着他妈的声音，心里有种空落落的感觉。他也想这么唤一个人，思来想去倒是喊了声，“二狗子！”当然是没人答应他的。他的二狗子在隔壁自己家里，应该是睡的正香。  
折腾了一个小半夜，许昕他爸许昕他妈早就撑不住睡了。八岁的许昕却翻来覆去的难以入睡。他在想，万一真的有大水呢，万一张继科就是没跑掉呢，万一呢万一呢，千万个万一在小许昕的脑子里发酵成了千万条河流，淹没了他的睡意。  
他不由得开始羡慕起自己的父母来。  
他呼喊千万声名字，也无人应答——后来念了书了，很多年了，他刷微博的时候才看到段子，下面评论刷了那么多句，“无人与我立黄昏，无人问我粥可温”，他怎么又会想到那么多年前的一个小小的瞬间，他的心思竟恰如其分的与一个填词的女孩子重叠上。  
扯远了，后来洪水似乎也没有对这座城市造成什么样子的伤害，只是张继科从洪水退去之后便变得有些沉郁了起来。有些时候，还会没头没脑的问许昕，“哎，你说我以后去当兵，怎么样？”  
“为什么？”  
“我看了电视，要没有那些当兵的，就得死好多人。”  
“问题是，那些当兵的，不是也死了吗？”  
“那不一样。”  
张继科把话说到这里就没再说话，接着往前走，留下许昕一个人在那里丈二和尚摸不着头脑，半晌追上去，“张继科，你等等我！”  
3.  
“我要是不等呢？”  
4.  
许昕十三岁，开学就应当是初中的时候，出乎意料，许昕他爸跟他说，“隔壁老张家要搬了。”  
“为啥？“  
”人家事儿你管那么多干啥？”许昕他妈给掉了牙的许晖捡一口菜吃，“吃完饭把门口的东西给隔壁送去，人家没少照应咱家。”  
许昕吃过饭，拎着东西去敲门。好像是千百次的动作一般——事实上真的也有千百次了。张继科一向睡的都沉，往往能睡过了上学。许昕不得不每天早上出门之前去敲张家的大门，“叔叔，张继科醒了吗？我来叫他上学。”  
许昕拎着大包小包的礼品进了张家的门。老张依旧粗着嗓子摸他脑门，张婶的面容依旧美好。”哎......你张叔换了工作，把厂里分的房子卖了，这么多年攒了钱上公司旁边买了个房子。“  
许昕点点头，张婶接着说，”你有空，就来找继科玩啊。“  
许昕又点头，眼睛撇着张继科的房门，房门紧闭。许昕不知道为什么就提高了声音，声音很大的说，”我肯定还会来找张继科玩的！“  
5.  
后来许昕也无暇去再找张继科玩。他上了初中，但是只能独自去当他们俩许诺过的王者。  
许昕一有空，就去街边的小书摊租武侠小说看，一本本看，从早看到晚，从白天看到黑。看的眼睛都花了，然后就不得不带上了眼镜。但是他还是喜欢看，从笑傲江湖到天龙八部。读到天龙的某一章，他停了下来。  
6.  
“塞上牛羊空许约。”


	6. Chapter 6

6）

1.  
拉钩上吊——”  
“一百年，不许变！”  
许昕玩完之后，急匆匆的跑进屋子里。“妈，我要喝水！”许昕他妈从搪瓷大缸子里倒了一杯水出来，“慢点喝，喝急了呛到。”  
许昕不管不顾，敦敦敦的灌下一杯子水来，倒是真的被呛到了，拍着胸脯咳嗽了好一阵子。许昕他妈捅一下他脑瓜门，“瞅你内德行！要死啊！”  
许昕嬉皮笑脸，想起刚才的顺口溜，随口就问他妈，“妈，一百年之后是哪年？”  
“2097年——你们老师没教你们四位加减法？”  
“那我多少岁啊那时候？”  
“一百零六岁呗！“  
“那一千年呢？”  
“一千零六岁！”  
“妈，那你呢？”  
许昕他妈沉默了一会，许昕就仰着脸看着她的眉目。半晌，这个三十许的女人似乎是挤出来一个笑容一般勉强露了个表情，“自己算去，你妈今年多大你还不知道啊？”  
许昕掰着手指算了半天，好容易算明白，嚷嚷着，“妈，那到那时候你也没比我大多少么！”  
“去！你妈永远是你妈！小兔崽子！”许昕他妈别过脸擦擦汗，风轻云淡地手里择着韭菜叶子，“以后什么事，问老师，等你开学上了二年级就知道了！”  
许晖在屋里哭了起来，许昕他妈连忙去哄，许昕趁乱又跑出了屋子。一千年之后我到底会什么样子呢——他在大门口就地坐下，看着对门张继科正坐在小椅子上悠哉悠哉的吃冰棍。“张继科！你暑假作业写完了？”  
“早就写完了。”张继科压根没当一回事儿似的说，“开学不还早，你着急个什么？”  
“你说，拉钩上吊，一百年不许变——咱们一百年以后会变成什么样儿？”  
“一百年？“张继科继续认真的对付着手里的冰棍，”我以前看书，人好像就能活八十年。“  
方才那个一千以内的加减法已经耗尽了许昕脑子所有的智力。况且八十年多长，他本来就没有概念。从生下来到这一日，他也不过是经历了六个春秋，于是他没什么可说的，只能张口感叹一句，“那么长呀！”  
张继科有气无力的白了他一眼，冰棍的奶油已经快滴到手上了。许昕三步两步上去抢，“哎哎哎，你不吃给我啊，都化了！”  
“上次拉钩，你不是不抢我冰棍了吗？”  
2.  
然而二年级也没有教为什么一千年之后许昕和他妈的岁数差可以忽略不计。  
三年级也没有。  
3.  
山中方七日，世上已千年。  
4.  
“天若有情——天亦老，”初三语文老师的眼睛一般都如同电光一样闪烁，“许昕，后一句是什么？”  
许昕腾的一下站了起来，满脸通红。  
他正在偷偷带着耳机听着林俊杰，满脑子都是一千年以后，张嘴没准都能唱出来，所以他把嘴巴闭得紧紧的，生怕一张嘴，就冒出几个音符来，那样就十分尴尬了。窗外的风有点喧嚣，墙上的倒计时表已经很多时候没人翻过了，所有人心里都有数，没必要再强调了。  
时钟走到了十一点半，还有二十分钟就可以吃饭了，许昕福至心灵一般想起了后半决，“人间正道是沧桑！”  
“坐下吧，”语文老师转头在黑板上写下这句话，“人间正道是沧桑，与诸位同学共勉。”  
许昕刚刚松了一口气，把耳机悄悄向书桌下面塞了塞，语文老师的高跟鞋踏着木质的讲台嘎嘎嘎的声音便随着风传进了许昕的耳朵里，间或伴随着隐隐的嘶哑的女声。许昕刚松的那口气又叹了出来。他把MP3收进了书桌。莫名的他想起了他妈在家教训他和许晖的时候，声音也有时候会这样的沙哑。老师多大来着——比他妈小一岁还是大一岁——他记不太清。但是许昕一直都是个心软的孩子。  
也怨不得语文老师点他起来——许昕偏科，从头到尾都偏。数理化那么强，语文却颇有点一窍不通的意味。教英语的是个年轻的男老师，总找许昕谈话，似笑非笑的说，“我们班女生，也不知道为什么都喜欢你，我这个当老师的都嫉妒了。”  
许昕大大的个子，挠头嘿嘿一笑，“老师，您看这能怪我吗......？”手长脚长还抱着篮球的他还是个孩子，“反正我也不喜欢她们。”  
“哟，你还挺有脾气。”英语老师白衬衣一抻，“那你有喜欢的女生吗，跟哥说，哥给你保密。”  
喜欢是什么呢？许昕也没能明白。当初看天龙八部的时候，看到“塞上牛羊空许约”的时候，心里也是着实为了那阿朱难过的——有的时候他在想，为什么那萧峰不能陪着阿朱一辈子，为什么？只是因为他是个英雄吗？  
他想不通。  
他见不得失去。他也不想让别人难过。他把目光投向了远远的天空，想起自己可能去不到二中。他突然又想起曾经有个伙伴，他和他从小一同长大，初中的时候分开了。他答应去寻他，可是他从来没有履行过约定——许昕于是心烦意乱的嘴里嘟囔着，“没有，真的没有。”  
5.  
许昕真的没有喜欢哪个姑娘。  
6.  
乔峰也大概是真爱阿朱的——不过乔峰是英雄。  
7.  
“你，就那么想当英雄？”高考报志愿的夜里，许昕声嘶力竭。  
“总要有些事，该有人去做。”张继科的回答，一如既往让他听不懂。  
许昕挂了电话，眼里好像落了一滴泪，又好像没有。  
-tbc-


	7. Chapter 7

（7）  
1.

许昕不经常哭。  
当然这句话的意思是：他是会哭的。

2.  
当了老师之后，许昕也习惯了哄那些他眼中的小豆丁们。低年级的孩子经常哭泣，左不过因为她抢了他的一只铅笔，右不过他咬了她面颊一口。许昕在办公室里伸开长臂，把两个哭的湿答答的小脸往怀里一揉，“拉拉手，还是好朋友，知道吗？”  
“知道——嗝！”  
其中一个小哭包哭着哭着突然打了一个嗝出来，没得把个大孩子许昕直接逗笑了。好吧好吧，许昕一手牵着一个送出了校门，拍拍手回教室——屋子里却还有一个。  
“怎么不回家？妈妈呢？”  
”老师，妈妈还没来。“

许昕走近了他的时候才发现这孩子在哭，因为他就坐在自己的座位上，埋头看着课本，一言不发。许昕在他面前坐下，才看清楚那孩子眼里含着两汪泪水，一点点涨开，眼眶容不下了才“啪嗒”一声落在桌子上，在空旷的教室里轻轻的回响那么一下。许昕转头出去给孩子的妈打电话，孩子家长左一句道歉又一句道歉，但是还是说，“没办法......劳老师照看他一会。”  
许昕收了线回了教室，看了眼表，已经是将近六点。那孩子还是安安静静的掉着眼泪。倚靠在门边，许昕望着那安静哭着的娃，一叹，还是走了进去，顺手开了灯。

一屋子的光辉灿烂里，许昕看着那个穿着黑色T恤的小小身子，默默咬着嘴唇不哭出声音来。  
“男孩子，怎么哭呢？”许昕放轻了语调。  
孩子仰头看着许昕的面庞，许昕便由此仔细看清了这个孩子。他有白的皮肤、亮的眼睛、红的嘴唇，和年幼的张继科如出一辙。他的声音也是一样的沉润，“老师......我想爸爸了。”  
许昕心头一紧——这孩子的父亲是个军人，刚回部队。回去之前还专门来拜见了一下这个班主任。那男人话语寥寥，却特意嘱咐了孩子，”小子，等爸爸回来带你坐飞机！“  
”好！“  
”所以不许哭！“一面说着，一面冲着许昕调皮像个孩子一样的挤挤眼睛，”老师，他要是哭，就揍他！“  
许昕憋着笑意，一本正经的回答，”好，您放心吧。“  
  
想到这儿，许昕揉揉孩子的额头，“想哭，就大点声吧，老师装作没看见。”  
那孩子眼泪兀自流着，然而依旧不可放声一般咬着牙。“不行的....老师，我答应我爸爸的事情，就一定要做到。”

3.  
“许昕，我答应你的，就一定会做到。”  
“那未答应的呢？”  
“许昕，我答应我自己的事情，也一定要做到。你明白吗？”

4.  
多想说不懂。

5.  
高中上学报到那年，许昕如他所愿，不功不过。没考上二中，但是考上了三中，也算是个不错的地方。他从小就聪明，但是按许昕他爸的说法，就是“花聪明”，掏空心思鼓捣小玩意，大事反倒撒开手来随波逐流。不过稚子也有稚子的好，在那个早恋成风的年纪，许昕居然就这么片叶不沾身的过来了。  
算了，就这么野着吧。

许昕一个人报道那天拎着各种证明在熙熙攘攘的人群里找班级。人很多，十分多，多的根本看不清人的首尾始末前身来世。盛夏天光灼热，晒得人跟竭池里的鱼一般，一头头往前挤。好不容易排到个像样的队伍，许昕不管三七二十一跟着排了过去。走到头才发现是个上厕所的队——许昕哭笑不得，火气冲脑，索性不管三七二十一，进去上一个再说。  
上了厕所之后许昕想索性上个大号。但是上完大号之后摸了口袋没有带纸。许昕无法，敲敲隔壁隔板的门。  
“兄弟，有纸吗？”  
“嗯。”

声音似曾相识，许昕觉得有点耳熟，但是厕所萍水相逢这种事情是有羞耻的呀，许昕低个头，“那兄弟你借我点呗？”  
“好。”  
许昕保持一个蹲着的姿势在厕所里等着那人，汗油腻腻，许昕的眼镜很快就落了下来。许昕腾出一只手往上推，推上去，没一会又落了下来。许昕索性摘掉它，放在了衬衣的口袋里。  
视线模糊了起来，日光照在瓷砖上荡漾起光晕来，在模糊的双眼里变成了低配版的天堂。天堂寂寥空旷，洁净好似空无人烟——就在他以为不会有人来，打算凑活一下就出去的时候，空无人烟被打破了，门被从外敲了敲，“开门，兄弟。不好意思，出去给你找纸，回来晚了。”  
许昕没想到还真的那人会给他送纸来，颤抖（蹲麻了）拉开门，那人从门缝中送来一打手纸，许昕手一抖没接稳，门便吱呀呀的荡开了，蹲着的许昕和那人正面相见。  
许昕看不清那人的脸，那人却先拉起他来，“二叉子，”他唤，“我，张继科。”

后来的事儿许昕云里雾里，只觉得张继科手拽着他的手，把他拉到那张红纸做的大榜上，“看，”他的另一只手遥远的指向了那个名单，“咱俩排在一块。”  
许昕手掌心出的汗，渐渐洇湿了握着的那一角张继科的白衬衣。他看着张继科许久不见的脸上因为又从人群里挤进来漫布着汗珠，他看着那张脸上许久未见的一笑，“我早就知道，你会跟我在一块。”

6.  
“昔在眼前时，万言尚未够，而今分两地，一字也觉偷。“


	8. Chapter 8

1.  
那首歌的名字叫做，好梦如旧。  
许昕未曾听过，张继科也未曾听过。而我们这些所听过的人，皆不是他故事里的人；他故事里的人，也从未提及这两句话。  
所以我们感伤个屁呢，这本来和我们都没什么关系。就算不好，和我们，也没什么关系。

2.  
许昕来这所学校的第三个冬天，学校开联欢会。他不曾有什么特殊的才华，也不能上去大剌剌的直接打篮球和英雄联盟——上去丢脸还是出洋相呢。  
好在许昕还有把好嗓子，有个好脑子。  
到了那一日，前面姹紫嫣红的花啊人啊都在小礼堂里散了走了，热热闹闹的红尘浊气在台下凝着聚着，许昕深吸一口气，握着吉他的手竟不知何时洇了一小汪汗，仿佛少年时。  
疯魔了疯魔了，许昕摇摇头，竟又往外带出了一点少年时的无措与天真。也是蛮不合时宜的——小学并不宽敞的礼堂，女老师和小孩子的脸蛋上厚厚的涂上了层猴屁股似的浓妆。主持人扎着鲜红的领带，大厅里红，红，红，小学生唱的歌儿都是恭喜发财——红红的，不透皮肉骨血的一层。他握紧了吉他，被匆忙赶上台的时候，险些一个趔趄，扑通摔在台上。好在他很快就调整好了，并且不合时宜的鞠了滑稽的一躬。  
“你活在夜深的梦里，少年眉眼——”许昕起了个调，后面的ppt一首一首往外蹦他引用的诗词。  
“若敬亭山是他姓名，请雕个我，立在山巅——  
相看不厌，一千年，一万年。”  
许昕感到喉咙里有一阵干哑，但是他还是坚持着一句一句唱了出来，“那南国若攀附不到春天，采来几枝配我讨你怜？”  
真奇怪嗳，能唱出来的，好听的，真情实感，泥沙俱下的，好像都是写相思的句子，不是思念人，就是思念事。是过去的事情太好了吗？以至于教人愿，岁岁有今朝？还是都知道，未来不会比今天更好吗？还是昨天已经是今天的尸体了？

3.  
夜深忽梦少年事，君与此身皆闲人。

4.  
”许昕！张继科！你俩！！！！！“  
文艺委员在后面火急火燎的嚷着，于是俩人就穿着一身不知道从哪儿搞到的衣服滑稽的甩着袖子上了台。今天是联欢会，许昕和张继科准备了好久，合唱。俩人上去了，先一人鞠一个滑稽的躬。底下从老师到学生都跟着叫好。那可不咋，班上唯二的大活宝，还要一起唱歌——许昕欲哭无泪，老师呀同学呀你们都是亲的老师同学吗我本来说好要一个人唱歌唱歌唱歌的呀我这么英俊潇洒风流我为什么要插科打诨去和他——班长脸儿一板，讲了一通班级和谐同学友善的大道理之后祭出了杀招，“许昕！期末考试之前值日都你做。”  
“哎哎哎别啊别啊我的班长大人！”许昕瞬间脸色多云转晴，“您悠着点仔细手疼！”旁边张继科一口水没撑住，差点一口喷死这个唱完红脸唱白脸的曹操。  
嗳，真是墙头儿草。

许昕还在这儿拉着张继科一起表态，“张继科你说句话是不是，跟咱班长表个态，排除万难，争取胜利！”张继科不得已，从趴着的桌子爬起来说，是是是，您说的是，等班长心满意足走了，许昕傻乐，张继科往桌子上一趴，继续装死。  
许昕把人孩子拽起来，“张继科别特么睡了，一天到晚睡睡睡，迟早有天再睡死——我怎么就没发现您老人家还有这个毛病呢？”  
“你不知道的事儿多着呢。”张继科翻身，“老子接着睡了啊。你个熊玩意儿，作业赶紧抄。”  
“那那天来找你哪个男生是谁啊？”许昕提了一嘴。前两天出去打雪仗的时候，张继科和一个隔壁班的玩的贼欢乐，许昕在一边看着，歪头，也不知道该是什么表情。张继科迷迷糊糊，俩字扔出来，“初中。”

5.  
爱间隔多久变团圆？向空房子投闪电。  
销魂蚀骨是有缘，唱个旧曲儿讨你怜。

6.  
大学的时候许昕寝室组织联谊，许昕无可无不可的去了。他那几个促狭的室友把他拽到一个姑娘旁边，就鸟兽散去找各自的目标去了。KTV的灯光昏暗许昕手边一杯可乐，姑娘手边一瓶啤酒。许昕扬起可乐笑一笑，姑娘拎起啤酒笑一笑，各自喝下去。两处无话时许昕正想挥发自己的特长——没话找话——的时候，那姑娘先一步把话头抢了。  
“你是不是就那个校园歌手大赛的冠军？”  
许昕说是是是，劳姑娘你记得，小生何德何能。  
姑娘被这一出逗咯咯笑，”不是别的，我是社联的，当时就在比赛下面负责调动，所以把你记得清楚点，你可别自作多情。“

这话说的，许昕都不知道被多少小姑娘暗送过秋波了——然而许昕依然说哪敢哪敢。旁边室友过来起哄“妹子，跟你说这货骚的一匹，整天除了打游戏，就抱个吉他天天唱歌，啧啧啧。”  
“我不是我没有我不是我没有，夭寿啦你们这些巨大坏坏，要强抢良家妇男么！”许昕装模作样的哭天抹泪，活脱脱一个脱了像的刘姥姥。  
“跟谁彩衣娱亲呢！”  
“gay 里gay气的，先举报再说！”  
室友作势要打，许昕作势去躲，把个小姑娘逗的前仰后合。冷不丁许昕手里被塞了个麦克风，”赶紧的给人家姑娘唱一个！”  
”遵命，”许昕绅士的行了个礼，在ktv喧闹的环境里显得十分不合时宜但是又很得体，这样子维持不了三秒，许昕眼睛一勾，“妞，点一首？”  
姑娘捂着嘴想了一瞬，“.....就痴心绝对吧，行吗？”

7.  
行吧，不然呢，所以呢，然后呢。

-tbc-


	9. Chapter 9

（9）  
1.  
许昕第一次知道，痴心绝对这首歌的时候是在初中的时候。  
那个时候，给他写情书的小姑娘真的不少，真的，真的不少。语文老师在讲到水浒传的时候，诗兴大发要给人取诨名，许昕把手举的老高老高，“哎！老师！我！我！”  
语文老师赏他脑袋一个榧子吃：“你啊，就是内浪里白条，张顺！”  
全班齐声笑了起来，许昕也跟着嘿嘿嘿的笑。

许昕是够浪子的。说话荤素不忌，行事正邪不分，再加上一把好嗓子，一个左撇子，那个年纪的小子哎，越是这个样子越招女孩子喜欢。许昕还丝毫不自知——他对这些女孩子，说有想法吧，隐隐约约是有一些。但是那是崇拜，比如说，对电视里的神仙姐姐——所以他自然不会注意哪个妹子喜欢他。

但是他还是忘不了他收到过的第一封情书。  
那封情书，是在他的书桌里面找到的。纸页干净，字迹清秀，信纸的粉色，仿佛是一朵冉冉的朝云一般绽开在他的书桌里。那张纸上也没有多余的文字，只不过是那一句《痴心绝对》，“直到那一天你会发现／真正爱你的人独自守着伤悲。”而后便是一句诗，“江月何年初照人？”  
这是要他给个答案了。许昕翻来覆去看了那个署名好几次，那个名字的主人是一个女孩子。他印象尤其深刻的女孩子。个子不同寻常的高，皮肤不同寻常的白，眼皮微微有些下垂，一副不与世人交好的模样。

她却独独喜欢着他。

他却无端想起那样一张，同样五官精致，表情平淡的脸。

他唤他，“狗子。”

2.  
刚上初中的时候许昕常常有恍惚的时候。  
他去食堂吃饭之前喊了句“二狗子！”他吃完饭从教室急急忙忙往操场上跑的时候，回头也会喊一句“二狗子！”他放学向家走的时候，还是会向身旁喊一句，“二狗子！”但是向来没有人应答。  
风都懒得为他吹那么一下子。真冷漠。啧。

习惯成自然。前十二年他都和这么一个人天天相处在一块，左手是他，右手是他，天上飘着他树上挂着他，自然而然就成了心里想着他嘴里念着他。但是这个人现在不在身边了。不在又能怎么样呢？不在就不在罢了。天还是蓝的，书还是绿的，左手边还是右手。不过是个朋友而已，走了一个会来第二个的。  
但是那些以前被他和他领导着，“欺压”着的孩子们，可并不这么想。张继科搬家以后，许昕算是人生中第一次落单。

时机总是会有的，说不定是哪一日放学，又说不好是哪一日双休。厂子里大院孩子，总是有那么几个不为人知的小“秘密基地”——许昕就是在那么一个不知所云的日子里，跟院子里的另一帮小孩子们打了起来。  
许昕往树上奔，孩子也往树上追。小孩儿哪懂什么好赖，这是大人经常说的话，但是其实小孩子已经有了自己的世界里，好的和坏的。奥特曼是好的，小怪兽是坏的，小龙女那么好看，肯定是好的，那打散鸳鸯的郭靖黄蓉肯定是坏的——那射雕英雄传里呢？郭靖黄蓉又转眼变成好人了。  
不管了不管了，欺负过我的，就是坏人。

所以从前惯爱作威作福的人，自然落单了就会被报复。双拳难敌四手，许昕咬着牙——他终于也是被人欺负了。可是他没有办法，除了打回去他并没有其他办法。可是打回去他又能怎么样呢，他头一次尝过被人欺侮的滋味的那一瞬间终于看清了自己——他是一个肉体相对强大而精神相对涣散的平庸的人，他会被人打，会被人瞧不起，他是茫茫众生中一个微不足道的尘土。  
纵使他可能并不是，然而这感觉折磨了他那么那么久，久到他都开始可以拥有一些骄傲的资本，这份恐惧都没有消失。

3.  
这是生而为人的幸运呢——知与不知。

4.  
许昕刚开始教书的时候，遇见一个二年级的女孩子。  
那女孩子眉眼平常稀松的很，皮肤不白，眼睛不大。就连举手投足间，都有一股子笨拙的劲头，时常被那些耍小聪明的小姑娘小小子们欺负。有天许昕刚要进门上课，发现门边蹲着个小姑娘，眼泪却一点也不肯往下掉。  
许昕蹲下身子，柔声问，“怎么了？”  
那小姑娘却不肯松口，半天，才掏出一张皱皱巴巴的卷子，递给许昕。  
“老师，我做不对......“

许昕看了一眼，那是一张小学二年级的数学卷子。上面歪七扭八的出现了很多莫名其妙的错误，但是叫这样小的小孩子因为做不出来题目就被罚站也太......许昕刚上班，血气方刚，正是看什么都不顺眼的中二青年。刚想转头去找他们班主任，女孩怯生生地叫住了他，“老师，不是我们老师叫我这样的.....是我自己想不明白，为什么别人都会的东西，我做不到？“

许昕叹了口气，把她抱了起来，不怪你，真的，真的不怪你。他一遍一遍重复着这句话，一边抬头看着窗外的夕阳余晖汨汨染红了他的视野。他擦了一下眼睛，想起来他终究没有阻止的，他和他从小长大的”朋友“，天各一方。

5.  
那该怪谁呢？怪造物主狠心？还是怪我们无能为力？有一段话说得好，“人的一生，分三个阶段。第一段，是知道自己不是世界中心的时候，第二段，是知道即使在怎么努力终究有些事还是令人无能为力的时候，第三段是在明知道有些事可能会无能为力，但还是会尽力争取的时候。”

你究竟，还是有什么得不到的。  
-tbc-


	10. Chapter 10

（10）  
1.  
“哥，这是什么！“  
许昕过年回家，大扫除。许昕他妈收拾厨房，他爸收拾客厅，许大哥许小妹一个干重劳力的活儿，一个收拾着兄妹俩这么多年攒的小零碎。许昕正在那里逞能似的搬着以前的旧锅碗瓢盆啊什么的，许晖儿一声吼，许昕一句“得令！”，嘴里跟武生行路一样似的念着呛呛啐碎步进了里屋。  
迎面见了花旦姑娘许晖儿一甩长头发，一抖手腕子，许昕一伸胳膊接过来，手腕倒是抖了三抖——真沉——厚厚一本志愿书。看着有点子陌生，许昕上学的时候，书都是破破烂烂的，边角永远弄不整齐。而张继科不一样，这小子有洁癖。衣服要亲手洗，书皮要亲手包。但是志愿书这东西，谁也不会认真的看。包括许昕，所以他自然而然地承认，这书是他的。  
许昕随便找了一页翻了过来，密密麻麻的招生代码让他看的头晕目眩，被水淹没，不知所措。妹妹小晖儿在旁边好奇的看着，手指点着，“哎，女子学院，这个学校名字有趣哎！”“嗷这个专业！这个专业！这个专业好玩！”“这学校.....叫什么电子科技大学，一听就是野鸡大学！”  
许昕哈哈哈哈的乐着，“小姑娘，哪懂什么好不好的！”  
许晖撅着嘴，“哥，”她举起了手中刷灰的刷子，“我明年都高考了！”  
许昕一恍惚，手里的书也漫不经心的挥舞着书页。”那你想去哪儿啊，“许昕自然而然的问着她，“志愿可是大事，你可得好好参谋一下。”  
窗外渐渐有鞭炮的声音响起，噼里啪啦，炸的人神情愈发恍惚了起来。书页翻到头上，翻到首页，封面整整齐齐一行，张继科。  
2.  
高二那年，作业繁多，每天老师跟着了魔一样，不停地往每个人的背包里塞卷子——“让我看看谁的书包里还没有卷子？”，不顾整个班级里遍野饿殍与哀鸿。  
“我可不是只许州官放火哇——“胖胖的刘老师在台上一脸和气。  
下面的小崽子一个个竖起了耳朵，眼睛里放着光，老师你是不是良心发现老师你是不是不忍心了快今天不做作业了好不好嘤嘤嘤......  
“你们百姓想自己回去加点量，你问我资瓷不资瓷，我肯定是资瓷的呀！”  
嗟呀呀纷纷咬碎一口银牙，众人倒！  
于是这一日，兀那泼皮许昕早上早早来了，苦着脸想起自己还有多少多少作业没写完云云，又想起昨晚晚自习张继科奋笔疾书把所有作业写完的样子，顺手摸♂向了张继科的书桌。  
等到张继科来的时候，许昕还在奋笔疾书。张继科一掏书桌，“许昕，”张继科捅捅许昕，“你是不是又把老子作业拐跑了。”  
许昕一脸无辜，“没有啊爸爸这么优秀的孩子怎么可能抄人作业呢！”许昕有个老毛病，说谎的时候，一连串的话说出来，绝对不带打结巴的，而且比平时伶牙俐齿的模样还要伶牙俐齿一百倍。  
“那你小子手底下压着的现在是什么？”  
许昕装傻，“是答案！”  
“答案可没那么帅的字儿。”张继科抽了他一下子，“告诉你，就你这样，等你高考咋整？”  
窗外的晨光迎着一日又一日的他们，从昨天到今天，好像永远不会改变一样。许昕突然被一种未知的未来紧紧擭住了喉咙，他想着，怎么就提到高考那么大的妖怪上去了呢？在那之前，他还是有他的，可是在那之后——不，在那之后，也别失散吧。  
所以他回答了一句，“不是还有你呢么，”他笑嘻嘻，“还有你给爸爸写作业。”  
张继科叹了口气，“小兔崽子，”他说，“我给你再多也不是你的。”  
3.  
那什么是许昕的呢？  
4.  
许昕下班回来，已经很晚了。月牙儿挂上了柳梢的枝头，摇摇欲坠似的好像可以砸在人的头上。他向里屋喊一声，“爸妈！我回来啦！”  
里屋电视的声音响着，黑黢黢的一个洞发出电视屏幕的贼光，老一辈人，看电视的时候为了省电不开灯。许昕他妈喊，“饭菜在锅里！饿了就热热！”  
许昕顺手把里屋的灯打开，而后依言去热。不一会桌子就摆上了他吃习惯了的——地三鲜，青椒炒肉，韭菜鸡蛋，挂面。许昕猛夹一筷子，狼吞虎咽，声音传到屋里，他妈出来给他倒杯水，“慢点，”她说，“没人跟你抢，你妹妹晚自习还得一会才下课呢。”  
许昕嘴里塞着饭菜，含混不清的点头。许昕饿坏了，中午班级小孩子闹事儿，晚上又处理了好几个网红公司打电话来签约的事——谁叫他火了呢，一个会唱古诗词版南山南的帅气小学老师，人设本来就讨喜的不得了，视频还被人发到了网上——但是他不想做网红就是了。  
许昕他妈叹口气，看着自家这个永远像个孩子的孩子，开始跟他闲谈。  
“你认识家长多，打听打听，哪个学校好，帮你妹妹问问考学的事；”  
许昕答应着，“嗯，“吸溜吸溜吃。  
“你爸这几天闲不住，老上江沿儿上散步遛鸟。”  
许昕点头，“嗯，”吸溜吸溜吃。  
“我那天碰见你张叔了——你还记得吧，张继科他爸？就你从小长大，后来还当同学的张继科？”  
许昕吸溜面条的声音减弱了，“嗯？”他小口小口地吃着饭，斯文的像一个古代才子，文静的像一个书中仙人。“怎么？说什么时候回来了没？”  
“你张叔说，继科儿他跟他们联系的时候说打算转士官，去援藏去！——哎你什么时候找个女朋友啊！别老我还得晚上给你弄饭！”  
老年人说话逻辑和章法都比年轻人弱一些，想到什么说什么。许昕愣了一下，接着大口大口吸面条。窗外的大柳树北风一过有沙沙的响动，风吹草动间，他还是失去了什么。


	11. Chapter 11

1.  
当许昕张继科还是七岁八岁讨狗嫌的时候，他们两个在大院里称王称霸。许昕呢，霸占了院子里最大最高的那棵柳树——他一天到晚老喜欢呆在那里。爬在高高的树上，他挥着手——“二狗子！二狗子！”他喊着。  
“小心摔了，你个熊孩子！”他爸他妈一看到他爬那么高，就教训他。而许昕才不管呢，小孩子，是最最觉得自己能干的时候。所以他便热衷于爬那棵高高的大树。为什么要登高呢？在小许昕眼里，那已经是世界上最高的地方了，站得高看得远——当然，他也不知道日后自己会长到一米八那么高。何况这院子这么大，不站得高一点，怎么能做好这个院子里的“大哥“，怎么叫那些五六岁疯玩的小孩子信服呢，是不是。  
所以他不上课不写作业的一天里，倒是有三四个小时盘在树上。

张继科是不爬树的，虽然张继科和许昕，真说不上哪个更顽皮。但是张继科不爬树——他不喜欢衣服弄脏，他穿的白褂子永远连点汗渍的暗黄都没有——年纪小小的，也不知道学了谁。  
许昕有的时候看着襁褓里奶奶的软软的妹妹，用手点着她圆圆的脸儿，白白的皮儿，无端就想到了白白的，软软的张继科。吃完饭冲出去玩的时候，第一句话冲着张继科喊出来的就是，“小姑娘！”  
回答他的是张继科的一顿暴打。不过许昕也不是很在意，笑嘻嘻的挨了几记老拳之后，接着满院子疯跑乱闹，叫这一方小小的天地鸡飞狗跳。  
“小姑娘，上来呀！”许昕在高高的柳树上扯着头向下探，跟张继科斗趣儿挑衅。这棵柳树从许昕一落地就在这儿，他都数清了上面有多少节疤、顶上最结实的是哪条分叉。于是他悠哉悠哉地呆在树杈上，丝毫都不担心他会掉下来。他在高高的树上看着树下的张继科，张继科无论在院子的哪一个角落，一抬头，就能看到他。  
他喊，“二狗子！”

他等着张继科答应着。

2.  
树犹如此，人何以堪。

3.  
许昕也没有想到，自己在小学联欢晚会唱的那一首《南山南》被人录下来放在网上之后，居然有那么多人点赞。紧接着就有好事的”网红发掘“号，挖出了他的微博，抱出了他的自拍在营销号上疯转。  
许昕是很有成为一个网红的潜质的：长相英朗又不失少年意气、身材挺拔、唱歌好听、人又有趣。更重要的是：他也并不是靠自己的少年气、好声音赚钱，他还是一名光荣的人民教师！这实在是难得的很。那个时候南山南尚未像后来一样烂大街，以是微博上狠狠刷了一段时间的“国欠师”。  
他一点都没有想到。他怎么能想到呢。

许昕是在接孩子的家长从大爷大妈变成了一个个小姐姐的时候才恍然大悟发生了什么的——他蹲下来，跟孩子说再见的时候，牵着那孩子的小姑娘捂着脸激动的喊“嗷嗷嗷嗷！！！”许昕看着那小姑娘一头雾水，直到这姐姐磕磕绊绊结结巴巴地解释出来的时候，许昕才知道这段时间不寻常的原因。

晚上许昕回家特地打开了微博。他粗略的浏览着，出于一种奇怪的好奇心点开了那个原始视频。视频清晰度不是很好，字幕也是营销媒体后来做的，  
下面的评论刷着，“青鸟此去，为我探蓬莱——我在山东！”  
“成都求一个这样的老师！”  
“西安也求！”  
许昕一个一个点过去，天南海北都看到了他。终于，天南海北，都看到了他。

4.  
海上生明月，天涯共此时。  
5.

许昕二十五岁之后，他那伟大又有点可爱的母亲偏要拉着他去算....命。他是接受唯物主义教育长大的人，着实是不相信这一些的，但是母命不可违——他妈说，“你去了，我回来就给你整红烧肉！”  
许昕合计了一下，去一次不能怎么样，多吃一顿肉还是很划算的。所以许昕乖乖听话去了。半大小子饿死老子，许昕早就不是半大小子了，但是还是能饿死老子，能吃。据老许家的说，那算命的“百算百灵”，许昕他妈得意洋洋，“你看，我算你二十三岁之前都找不到对象，你还真没找着！”  
许昕牙恨的痒痒——没准就妈你这么一问才没有的呢！

但是人啊，就是不可预料，许昕也对命运这奇怪的东西产生了好奇心。命运这东西，就跟小城小巷一样。七拐八拐，许昕终于在一个结构繁冗设计“脑子有毛病”的居民小区里找到了他妈给的那个地点。  
和他想象的大师模样不一样，那个算♂命的人看着很年轻——也就是三四十岁的模样，一个清秀的中年人，电脑屏幕上还有尚未关闭的剑网三客户端。  
“什么职业？”许昕嘴欠，问了一句。  
“你猜？”三十几岁的神算子露齿一笑。  
“总不会是纯阳吧——”  
“当然不是，我是花哥，悬壶济世。”

屏幕上假发花还在读着春泥的条，老神在在的神算花把电脑一关，“缘主，你这次来算什么呢？”  
许昕心下盘算。自己身体巨鸡儿好，大概挺个几十年不成问题；自己智商也巨鸡儿好，大概糊弄小学生也不成问题。他本质上还是一个极端的唯物主义者，相信发展和实践，信奉科学发展观。所以他也并不觉得，有什么是他需要问别人才能得到答案的。至于那些明天天气好不好之类的答案——许昕根本不在意这种未知，有意义吗？没有。  
除了.....除了一位故人。

神算花——许昕姑且这么称呼他，虽然他妈提醒过他，要叫他“苏先生”——看他不说话，也就絮絮说了几句，关于他的事业、身体、婚配。他会二十九岁结婚；事业平稳上升——在一个小学，也就是一路做教导主任上去；身体不会有什么问题，“没什么可担心的”，许昕一一点头，接过了神算花的那张似乎记载着他所有命运的纸。  
然后他发问了，“我有一个朋友.....我想和他一辈子做朋友的，但是他现在不知道哪儿去了.....”  
神算花问过了张继科的生辰八字，而后又问了些问题，许昕认真回答着。待得一切都问好，花哥问他，“你想问问，他日后会如何吗？”  
“不…..我想问，我以后，还能不能见到他。”

6.  
“是否提及去年的我，叹气像是在，黄昏沮丧的春色。”* 傅白《你有没有见过他》


	12. Chapter 12

12）  
1.  
许昕念大学的时候寒假总是有事儿——学生会呀，竞赛呀，复习呀——要提前回家。他只暑假回家，但是暑假军校是不放假的。所以他张继科在相同的地方的时光总是在错过。  
有一段时间，也就几年前吧，流行一段话，“想送你回家的人，东南西北都顺路。”许昕也不知道为什么他总是抽不到时间，明明大学是没有那么忙的，明明是没有那么远的，明明只要他临时一个决定跳上火车，然后一个周末，他就可以在张继科的城市走一走的。但是他从来都没有去过。一次都没有。不知道是没必要，还是他懒惰。可许昕明明也不是那么个懒惰的人的——他精力旺盛着呢，折腾这个，折腾那个，总没有用尽的时候。  
不得其法，只好归结于，不那么想。  
2.  
就有一些东西，在生活里就是这样的——比如六月的阳光，一月的飞雪。一定要得到吗？不一定。但是没有，又觉得有些遗憾。  
晃悠着晃悠着，匆匆是春天黄了的春柳，匆匆是燕子不回的枝头，是远道，再也不回首。  
3.  
小学的时候，老师总是弄一些没事吃饱了撑的才能想出来的小“游戏”叫他们做。许昕和张继科都腻歪的不行，什么你的梦想是什么呀、什么你长大了想做什么呀、什么你觉得你爸妈和你像什么呀.......写写写写个头！梦想吃红烧肉，长大做小怪兽，我妈翼龙我爸霸王龙，这么写行不行行不行行不行！真是烦死了烦死了呀。  
所以这一日，老师一时兴起的题目又是什么东西——许昕拼命向黑板上看，怎么瞧也瞧不见。他捅捅前排坐的张继科，“狗子！”他喊，“黑板上写啥？”  
“瞎子！”他听见张继科笑骂一声，一字一字给他念，“如果你是一种小动物，点点点点点点。”  
六个点，一处省略。被孩子刻意念出来，又有种幼稚的郑重其事，仿佛一件小事，都要认真一样。  
“人不就是动物吗！”许昕装模作样的搬出来前几日上科学课老师讲的半通不通的理论，“人以前都是大马猴子！”他学着电视动画片里演的人猿泰山的模样，肆无忌惮地挥舞手臂，“嗷呜嗷呜嗷呜嗷！”  
“许昕，”老师冷不丁笑眯眯插一句，“看你应该想好了，来先给大家做个示范？”  
满教室笑。张继科笑。  
许昕苦了张脸，站了起来。  
“我.....我想做一条鱼。”他犹豫着张口，憨笑着，“做那种，生活在池塘里的鱼。一辈子游啊游，世界有多大，我就也能游多远。”磕磕巴巴，总算是把这一关过去了。张继科的肩膀在前面颤啊颤，许昕刚想猛拍他一下，老师冷不丁又来一句，“很好，张继科呢？”  
轮到许昕疯狂大笑了。张继科在他面前站起来，正好挡住了熊孩子在那狂笑不止的脸庞。  
“我想做雄鹰。”那小小孩子的背影斩钉截铁，“飞的高高的远远的，走到世界的每一个角落。”  
4.  
所以呢？鱼翔浅底，鹰击长空，万类霜天竞自由。  
但是什么又是自由呢？  
5.  
“许昕！”老许家的头发都花白了，但是声音依旧如同当年一样，当年她喊姑娘小子回家吃饭那样，“晚上别出去打球啦！听见没有！”  
“听见啦！”许昕在电脑前面“奋笔疾书”着ppt，满眼都是红的绿的金黄的圆的方的星星的形状和自定义动作，“你儿子现在可是红人！网络红人晓得不！妈你就不能客气点跟我说话吗？”  
“客气个啥——你还能不是我生的不？瞧把你能的。”头发烫成欧巴桑卷的女人给了他鼻子一下，“晚上吧，你张叔他儿子来，说看看你。”  
张——继——科——吗？张叔好像也就那么一个儿子。  
许——昕——吗？许家好像有个小女，但是那小女，年方十八，尚未成年，父母名其晖，阳春布德泽，万物生光辉。  
所以，这只能是他和他，在漫长的岁月之后的一场叙旧。门铃就在这一刻响起，老许家的擦擦手，赶忙去开门，任由许昕在那里呆愣着，看着那个带着熟悉眉眼的男人走到他面前，喊，“许昕，我好久没回来了，走，去院子里逛一逛。”  
他们算来，自十八岁那一场命运的岔路分道之后，原来是再也没见过。  
许昕咽了一口唾沫，和张继科在黄昏的庭院里走着。工厂大院里再也没有了他们一般的小孩子，只剩下那些寂寞的大树。张继科头发剃的几乎能看到头皮。哦，那是什么时候来着，许昕记得张继科的头发一直有点长，懒的打理的时候便软软的耷拉在眼睛前面，上课睡觉的时候老师都看不见那种——但是现在也都没有啦。  
“你那些歌，网上的，我看见过了。”张继科拍拍他的肩膀，一笑雪白的牙齿隐隐发亮，像一颗沧海遗珠。  
“嗯。”  
“我学校放假的时候，你都不回来。你回来的时候，我还在学校。你说咱俩怎么就这么没缘分。”  
“嗯。”  
这是怎么了——从前话多的都是许昕。但是许昕就是不知道，在这么久的岁月之后，该对见证过他所有少年童年的这个同行人说些什么。好像大家都飞的很远很高不见了，只剩下他一个人守着一样。  
这多不公平，但是这又很公平。  
“许昕，我后天就回去了。”  
“回哪？”  
”回部队，我打了申请，请假回来看看爹妈。”  
许昕想了想，说，哦，好。“我这个人，呵，多懒，你又不是不知道。”许昕这才稍稍放松些情绪，有了正常的表情神态，开始了正常的对话。“我啊，就守着这一亩三分地，过一辈子，成了！”  
“我在学校的时候，教书的老师跟我们说，说人要多走些地方。”  
“你们学校还教这个？”  
“什么都得学点。他说，多看点事，感情就不至于太单薄，太狭隘。许昕，多走些地方吧。”张继科牙齿雪白，笑的时候便在阳光下面闪闪发亮，“读万卷书，行万里路。”  
6.  
大丈夫，志在四方，大风起兮云飞扬，安得猛士兮守四方。  
7.  
许昕似乎一直在等着张继科回头说一句，”许昕，你自己也保重。”仿佛有那一句话，就足以弥补这多少年不见，他再也追不上的脚步。  
但是一直没有。  
所以他也没有说。  
张继科走的那天，许昕照常上班上课。他在办公室里批改作业的时候，有个孩子进来。  
“老师，”他怯生生地跟许昕说，“教室大扫除，他们都出去玩了，但是我想看书。我能在老师这看一会吗？”  
许昕笑了，当然。于是一大一小就坐在窗边。许昕以手搭凉棚，眺望操场上五六年级的大孩子们打着篮球。橙黄色的球在操场上像一颗小太阳似的蹦着，灼伤了大地和人的眼睛，“跟老师好好坐一会吧。”许昕突然想张口，“老师给你讲个故事，好不好？”  
他想，孩子啊，这可能是你一生当中少有的机会——安安稳稳坐下来听我讲，一个人一生的故事。  
-end-


End file.
